1. Field
Example embodiments relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device that may store data using a charge storage layer and a method of fabricating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Needs for semiconductor products with smaller volume and higher data processing capacity are increasing. To satisfy these needs, the operation speed and the degree of integration of non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor products may be increased. In this respect, non-volatile memory devices with a multilayer structure, rather than a conventional monolayer structure, may be advantageous for increased integration.
Using the multilayer structure, memory cells may be vertically stacked in a region where a monolayer structure is formed. However, in such a non-volatile memory device with a multilayer structure, connecting memory cells in different layers and selecting memory cells from each layer is difficult. In addition, in the non-volatile memory device with a multilayer structure, as the number of stacked layers increases, the manufacturing cost becomes higher because more manufacturing processes may be required.